


Cow dipping

by bahh1



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahh1/pseuds/bahh1
Summary: Every Thursday night after the weekly football match they go cow dipping. a sequel to Junkyard kinda?





	

Every Thursday night after the weekly football match they go cow dipping. They never reach the destination due to frantic handjobs or desperate blowjobs by Kyung to Jiho (but never the other way around).  
Cow dipping isn't even a real thing because the cows wake up before they can creep up to them, Kyung has known this fact since he was little.

x

Kyung has a sleeper sofa he unfolds every night, beacuse Jiho might visit him like he does a couple of times a week. And every night after Jiho falls asleep after Kyung comforts him but only briefly.

The unfolded sofa makes an eerie sound every morning, just before Jiho manages to actually fall asleep, reminding him that what they're doing, what he is doing is wrong.  
Kyung always wakes up alone.

x

One time he tried to get him drunk for a fuck. After the 6th can of beer, Kyung dove in for a kiss and Jiho punched him straight in the nose and almost strangled him to death.  
'The fuck are you trying, faggot?' The words hurt more than the punches, even a week later.  
Kyung doesn't dare to deny him anymore, doesn't try to kiss him anymore.  
He gets drunk on beer and vodka shots instead of love before meeting him.

x

The bruises on his knees don't hurt that much anymore, the blueish green spots on his hips almost gone but the ones around his neck remind him of this poisoned relationship.

x

Kyung doesn't even hear it from him. He hears it from one of Jiho's jock friends.  
He knows Jiho's been fooling around with a bunch of girls before but now there are rumors that he actually has a girlfriend. Of course he'd choose the prettiest and the most innocent girl in town, the one who waits until marriage.  
It still kills him a little when he sees them walk hand-in-hand.  
That's when it clicks. Kyung needs to get the hell out of this god forsaken town.  
He packs his bags one night, hugs his father, kisses his mother and takes the first bus.  
Anywhere but there.

x

Sometimes when they're sitting on the verge of the high pedestal near a hill of their flat that holds up a neon sign blinking CAR REPAIR, Kyung thinks of how he met Taeil and Jihoon the first time.  
The two were kissing in an alley way, all over each other and Kyung was just going home from the bar, on the brick of suicide, and he was so shocked that he ran.  
Ran all the two blocks towards his little rundown flat, all over the dodgy bridge he's usually terrified of crossing, around the corner where there's always a cute black puppy barking at him, past his favourite coffee shop, up three flights of stairs and right into his apartment; all the while followed by the two dudes running after him shouting nonsense, Kyung doesn't even comprehend what they are saying, he is too freaked out.  
When he pools to the ground against the inside of his apartment door, he's welcomed by the low sound of apologizing “I'm sorry, sir please don't tell anyone!” and soon another one followed by profound cursing and panting “For fuckin' god's sake Jihoon, my legs are three times shorter than yours, how am I supposed to fuckin' keep up with you? Where the fuck are we??”  
After 30 minutes of sorries and pleading and Jihoon retching, Kyung lets them into his apartment and they've been friends ever since.  
It feels like he has a new family. He's still broken but he is patching up the pieces one by one with the help of his friends.

x

Kyung opens his door one evening, around 9 after finishing a phone call with Jihoon who reminded him that they're going to their usual pub tomorrow, actually feeling okay after it feels like years, and he can practically hear his own heart fall to the floor right there and then.  
There, in front of his door stands Jiho with his cheeks filled with tears like when they were in kindergarden and face full of unreleased anger and rage.  
'Fuckin' Park Kyung! How could you leave me, you shithead?'  
Kyung expects hands around his throat but there are none. Jiho kisses him with so much love that Kyung's knees go weak.


End file.
